


The Parental Guidance Series: Parents in Minutes

by Caliadragon



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Drama, Gen, M/M, Molestation, Murder, Other, Other: See Story Notes, Parent/Child Incest, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim find their lives changed in an instant when Blair finds out about a brother and sister he never knew he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parental Guidance Series: Parents in Minutes

 

 

## The Parental Guidance Series: Parents in Minutes

#### by CaliaDragon

Author's website: <http://www.brain-insane.com/beyond>  
They aren't mine. I just take them through the looking glass and play with them in my world.  
  
This is for the Sentinel and Guide FQF challenge with a twist.  
A social worker shows up at the loft. Blair has inherited  
(insert whatever number you chose here) kids. Who from? And what are  
he and Jim going to do with them?  
In this reality a death reveals that Xander and Willow, both of whom were adopted, are fraternal twins. In Angelus' reign of terror he kills both Xander and Willow's adoptive parents. Part of the adoption agreement was that if anything ever happened to their paren ts their birth mother would be contacted. Their birth mother is Naomi Sandburg. In this fic everyone knows that Jim is a Sentinel and Blair never denied his work at the press conference, but decided to still join the force. Naomi had been killed in an accident a year before this takes place. Same sex marriages are legal in this universe as well.  
Buffy never runs away in this fic and Angel is resouled by Jenny Calender. His soul is permanant and he is with Buffy. In a twist, Jenny also curses Dru and Spike. They are still with their Sire in Sunnydale.                                                                       _  
_
    
    
      
    _  
    Sunnydale...._

Angelus watched through the window as his boy was beaten so crudely. The fat slob bruising and flaying the boy's skin was a hopeless amateur. Angelus decided then to kill him. The dark vampire felt a wave of regret over the fact that it wasn't him that was bruising all that lovely pale skin and bringing forth the beautiful screams of agony.

The vampire grimaced in distaste as the larger man began to force himself inside his only child. Angelus snarled with rage. He was a vampire and had raped and tortured thousands, but even he knew that you didn't take your own child. True, he had sex with Dru and Spike. However, they were vampires and it was expected, but they were not of the same human blood lines.

Turning away from the stomach churning sight, Angelus jumped down off the roof and walked a few houses down to his other obsession. His sweet, redhaired girl. His Willow. They were all his. Buffy, Oz, Giles, Jenny and even his sweetly vicious Cordy. They would all complete his family. He just had to kill theirs first.

When he reached Willow's house he climbed up to the balcony of her room and saw his sweet innocent diligently working on her homework. He followed the girl's gaze and turned to see her mother walk into the room. He scowled as the woman began to berate his child and growled as the woman told her she was leaving with her husband and wouldn't be back for several months. He could see the impact of the woman's cruel words upon his gentle Willow. She looked as though she were ready to cry.

Angelus decided he would kill them first. Turning, he jumped down and made his way over to the vehicle that they were taking. He easily climbed in the back seat and covered himself with the coat in the back. Smiling darkly he waited for his meals to come.

* * *

Three hours later Angelus watched as Xander climbed over the railing and onto Willow's balcony. He watched to make sure the boy was inside before he turned and walked away. The smile on his face promised pain and humiliation for the Harrises. Willow's parents had died fairly quickly. They had only emotionally harmed his daughter. Xander's parents had harmed him in ways that no child should face. Even the part of him that was still Angel was screaming for their death. Then he had a little appointment with a gypsy.

* * *

Xander was limping slightly as he and Willow made their way through the school and to the library. Since the release of Angelus they had all begun to gather in the library, even through lunch. When not at home they were together. Buffy needed them and so did Giles. Finding out about Jenny's lies had torn the older man up.

Xander had Willow worried. He was not trying to hide what happened and Willow knew that his father had probably raped him again. This time they had both decided that Xander would stay w ith her from now on. They both knew that Sheila and Ira wouldn't care, if they even noticed.

As they walked through the doors they were surprised to see the police and the troll standing side by side. Jenny was standing beside Giles and had a hand on Buffy's shoulder. Cordelia was slightly wide eyed and had a horror struck _expression on her face.

"What's up, guys?" Willow asked nervously as they all turned to face them.

Willow and Xander shifted nervously in unison. The plain clothes police officer was the first to step forward. The pair knew he was a cop. His whole demeanor just screamed it.

"Miss Rosenburg, Mr. Harris, there is no easy way to say this, but both of you need to sit down." After a look at one another they sat down and looked back at the man in question.

"Can you tell us where the two of you were last night?" he asked tensely.

"We were at my house, my parents left town last night and Xander stayed wit h me so I wouldn't have to be alone," Willow answered. It was only a small lie. Willow just didn't mention that it was too dangerous for Xander to go home.

"I see. I am afraid that your parents, both yours and Mr. Harris' parents were killed last night. The Rosenberg's were found this morning, dead in their car, and the Harrises were found by Rory Harris this morning in their home, they were also dead," the detective told them.

Xander and Willow stared at them in shock and horror. Willow shook her head for a minute, then burst into tears. Xander could only stare at them, before pulling Willow into his arms and holding on.

Their friends could only look at them in shock and horror. Angel was standing behind the stacks, side by side with Oz, shaking in self-disgust and trying to fight the urge to go to the grieving pair. So far no one knew that it was Angelus that had killed Willow and Xander's parents. Knowing it was cowardly, but unable to stop himself, he hoped that no one ever found out that Angelus was responsible.

* * *

Blair looked over at the two silent kids standing beside him in the airport, waiting for Jim to pick them up. Their flight had arrived sooner than he thought and they had had to call Jim so that he could come and pick them up.

Blair was glad to be home. He had missed his husband and his friends. Sunnydale had given him the creeps. He had really hated that place and swore he would never go back there. Though it had been hard for his brother and sister to leave.

Everything in their lives had changed drastically in the last few months. First their parents had been murdered. Then they find out that, on top of being best friends, they were also twins who had been separated and adopted to separate families at birth. Neither o f them had even known they were adopted. Then they found out that their birth mother had died in a car accident and that they were going to live with Blair. A brother they had never known.

Blair thought they had been more upset with the fact that he was a cop than they had with the fact that he was actually going to take them in. After meeting with the Sunnydale police he couldn't blame them for their negative attitudes towards cops. The whole Sunnydale force was a joke.

Blair was brought out of his musings by the arrival of Jim and their friend Rafe. When Blair stood, Willow and Xander followed suit. They said nothing as Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him. Rafe was glad to see that the kids didn't seem to care about them being together.

When the pair pulled apart, Blair turned to his siblings. "Willow, Xander, I'd like you to meet my husband and our colleague. This is Jim and this is Rafe." The two teens nodded a hello, but said nothin g. They were holding hands and just waiting to see what would happen next.

"Ready to go?" Jim asked with a smile. Everyone agreed and they headed out of the airport.

* * *

Blair thought that the first week of having the two stay with him was pretty spectacular. Everything was fine except for the fact that, more often than not, they would find the two sound asleep together somewhere in the loft.

He was worried about the fact that the two spoke only when spoken to. Jim was also nervous around the pair. He claimed they set off his senses. Not in a bad way, but he always knew when they were near and was almost getting to the point where he was as bonded to the twins as he was to Blair himself. Neither man could figure out why Jim was bonding to the two so quickly.

Today they were coming to the station to touch base before they headed home. They were doing fairly wel l in school and so far had had no trouble with any of their classes and had gotten into no trouble.

Blair saw Jim look over to the door and smile as Xander and Willow walked in. The two were laughing at something and to the members of the MCU they were a surprise. Rafe was struck once again by the way the two just seemed to fit together.

"Hey guys," Blair called to the two. They turned and smiled at him in unison.

"How was your day?" he asked as they walked over to him.

"It was really good. We passed all of our tests and Xander got hit on by a boy and a girl at the same time. It was really funny because he didn't even realize it and when he did he didn't know what to do! You should have seen it, it was hilarious!" Willow babbled until Xander covered her mouth.

"Breathe, Wills!" he said with a laugh and a blush. They both looked at one another and laughed again.

"Oh yeah, they're definitely related to Sandburg, " Simon drawled to Rafe, who grinned. Blair had a habit of speaking really fast and babbling.

Blair was also grinning, it was good to see the two laughing and smiling. He had worried that they would never smile or be happy again. He knew their parents' deaths were a painful shock, but he had hoped they would begin to heal soon.

Jim chuckled at the blush on the boy's face. He wasn't surprised that he had been hit on. In fact, he had seen it happen on a couple of occasions and had seen the way that the boy seemed both baffled and oblivious to the come-ons and flirting. Though he had caught on when a predator had come up to both him and Willow. It had happened the second day they were in town. Jim ended up arresting the guy after he tried to take the pair at gun point. What had surprised Jim was the fact that, before he could move, Xander had disarmed the guy and Willow had knocked him unconscious. Between the two teens the man had never really stood a chance.

The MCU had learned of what the two had done and had proclaimed all of Blair's family trouble magnets. Blair had merely grinned and shrugged. He couldn't deny that it was true.

"So what do the two of you have planned this evening?" Jim asked. It was beginning to become a habit for the twins to come to the station after school and touch base with Jim and Blair.

"The Buffster is supposed to call tonight and we were going to watch a movie and get high on chocolate," Xander said with a grin. Willow laughed at the look of horror on Jim's face.

"Please tell me you're not as bad as Sandy when you're on chocolate?" Megan asked for Jim.

Willow laughed again and looked at Xander who was smirking. "You have a stake out tonight, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we should get home around three," Blair answered.

"He should be coming down about then," Willow told him. Blair's eyes got wide and Jim groaned.

The twins laughed evilly. It was the most they had laughed since coming to live with Blair and Jim. It was good to hear. Blair hoped it meant that they were beginning to feel comfortable around them.

* * *

Later that night when they came in, both Willow and Xander were asleep on the couch. Jim was pleased to see that the house wasn't wrecked and that the kids had even picked up after themselves.

Jim was surprised still about how easily the pair had fit into their lives. Each day they were with them it was harder to remember a time when they weren't a part of their lives. The only thing that bothered him was the interesting pauses that occurred when the pair had told gthem about life in Sunnydale.

There was also the Detective that Simon had had to threaten. The man was on the Sunnydale PD and had a vendetta against the kids, but he refused to say why or where i t started. Either way, he had finally been dealt with.

The kids had been unable or unwilling to tell Jim just why the detective had it out for them. Other than to say they had been in several situations where they had stopped something from happening. It had angered the other man and that was why he was after them.

Jim knew there was more to the story than they were telling, but neither he nor Blair wanted to push them for fear that they would close up again.

Walking into their room, Blair stopped for a moment and looked at Blair in confusion. "Blair, did you buy sage recently?"

Blair looked at him in surprise. "No, not since I made that sage tea." Jim just shrugged it off. Maybe one of the twins had brought it in.

* * *

It was a week after school let out that things were brought to light for both Jim and Blair. Rafe and Simon were with the m when they headed home from work, late one night.

When they reached the apartment Jim was dismayed to smell blood coming from their loft. When he drew his gun, the others followed suit. Carefully going inside they could hear Willow talking to Xander.

"Oh Goddess, Xander, this is bad. That vamp really ripped you up. We need to call Blair and get you to a hospital," Willow said tearfully.

"Wills, please, I hate hospitals. Besides, Tony Harris gave me worse on the nights he turned me into his personal whore. I survived that, I'll survive this. Just do as I tell you and we can use the sewing kit to close up the gash," Xander told her calmly, even though they could hear pain in his voice.

Rage moved through the four men as they listened to what he said. "You'll go to a hospital," Jim said firmly as he holstered his weapon and moved further into the room.

Both Xander and Willow spun to face the men. Blair drew in a sharp breath a s he saw the twins' condition. They were both beat up and there was a large gash across Xander's chest and two puncture wounds on his throat.

Xander sighed and nodded tiredly. He could have wheedled Willow into just sewing him up, but he knew better than to try with his brother or brother-in-law. What upset him the most was that they had probably heard what he said about Tony Harris.

Standing slowly, he allowed Willow to support him as they walked over to Blair and the others. Willow was pale and shaken. Neither she nor Xander had been expecting the attack when it came. In all of the time that they had been in Cascade neither of them had even seen a vampire. They had performed spells to help their friends in Sunnydale, but that was Sunnydale. They had even stopped carrying stakes with them.

They really should have known better than to quit using this protective measure. If it got back to their friends they would never hear the end of it.

As they got near to Jim he smelled death and decay on both of them. As well as the overwhelming stench of shame. "Let's go," he ordered as he relieved Willow of Xander's weight. He ignored the guilty looks he was receiving from both teens and helped Xander out the door.

* * *

It was several hours later when they all returned to the apartment. Xander was loopy from the medication that the doctor had given him and Willow was giggly. It turned out that she had also needed stitches and pain medication. It also turned out that they had inherited the Sandburg intolerance for drugs. They were both high as a kite.

Jim was leading Xander, while Blair was leading Willow. When they were seated Xander turned to look at Willow who giggled weakly. "Wills, we gotta call Buff and tell 'er we got our own vampires. Stupid blood suckers!"

Willow giggled, "Bad vampires, good stake." Both teens gig gled madly.

"Do ya think Buff's gonna be mad that I got bited?" Xander asked.

"Uh-hu, she's gonna be p-i-s-s-e-d," Willow spelled out drunkenly.

"Willow, what a mouth you have," Xander teased her with mock horror. This caused them to both giggle again.

The adults had been listening with amusement and confusion. "I'm sleepy," Willow said. Xander nodded in agreement. The pair moved until Xander was lying on his back and Willow was beside him. They were asleep in minutes.

Blair tugged on Jim's sleeve, and he led the other three men into the kitchen. "What the hell was that?" Simon asked before the others could say anything.

"Vampires?" Jim asked sceptically.

Blair shrugged. There was anthropological proof of their existence, but he had never seen one or any proof that they were real. Surprisingly, it was Rafe who sighed. "I should have known that Cascade would have the blood sucking bastards."

"Wow, what?" Simon and Jim asked as one.

"Vampires, magic, all that shit is real," Rafe told them solemly.

"How do you know that?" Blair asked excitedly.

"My uncle's side of the family are all Watchers. They work, train and protect a young girl chosen to fight against the evils of the night. I should have known that Xander and Willow would know about vampires. They did live on the hellmouth," Rafe said with self disgust.

"Hellmouth, what's that?" Simon asked.

"Just what it sounds like. Hellmouths are openings that are on t, train and protect a young girl chosen to fight against the evils of the night. I should have known that Xander and Willow would know about vampires. They did live on the hellmouth," Rafe said with self disgust.

"You're joking, right?" Simon asked, stunned.

Rafe shook his head. "No, I'm serious. You remember that stake that I carry? The one that Henri teases me about?"

"Yeah," Blair answered.

"I carry it to protect myself from vampires. The name Buffy also rings bells. She's the Slayer," Rafe said, stunned to realize that the twins knew the Slayer.

"Slayer?" Jim murmured, shocked.

"The one girl born unto each generation to defeat vampires and demons. I thought she was just a myth. You're telling me that the tiny little blonde I met in Sunnydale was the Slayer?" Blair asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Rafe confirmed.

"This is incredible, I really need to ask the twins more questions when they wake up. Do you know anything else about the supernatural? Do werewolves exist?" Blair asked with excitment. The other three men groaned. Blair had been given a new hobby by an unsuspecting Rafe.

* * *

End The Parental Guidance Series: Parents in Minutes by CaliaDragon: caliadragon@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount.


End file.
